


Lick the lolly

by purplefox



Series: Masturbation May 2019 [26]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:44:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18986467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: The summer heat has made Akira quite dangerous





	Lick the lolly

The heat was more than a curse, for Yusuke it was absolute torture. The fans were a blessing but the way that they all chose to deal with the heat was vastly different. Ryuji stripped down a few layers and ate ice. Ann and Akira, they bought cold popsicles and ate them while they planned for their next target.

Yusuke was slowly dying from watching Akira. it was torture to watch Akira lick and then suck the popsicle. The drops that got away from him was painful to watch as well. Every lick and suck, every loud slurp made Yusuke wince and close his legs tighter as he responded.

He could not help but respond, it was such a display such a loud and lewd display. How exactly was Yusuke going to resist? His longing for Akira was already hard, he did not need this level of… he did not need this on top of it as well.

The way he licked around the base and then dragged his tongue to the top. The way he sucked the head. Yusuke could barely keep his eyes off Akira. it was so painful, he was so hungry. He could easily imagine his leader’s tongue somewhere else.

This heat was getting to him obviously it was driving Yusuke insane but who could even blame him. Akira was tempting fate and he had no clue. Yusuke was already longing for him, he was already worked up over Akira and keeping his desires to himself. for Akira to so easily not even see.

For the person he longed for the most to be so easily and blissfully putting on a display. Yusuke was only human. He had no way to turn this to another direction. If he ever had to go and draw what he felt, the image would be nothing but obscene.

“I’ll be back.” Yusuke stumped to his feet and closed his eyes. “I need to cool off.”

“Get some more ice from the fridge when you’re coming back.” Ryuji groaned. “And maybe you should take a cold shower or something. You look like you’re melting. We already have one melted team members.” He jerked a thumb to show Morgana muttered as he lay on the table. “We don’t need two.”

“Noted.” Yusuke muttered as he made for the stairs. Boss was nowhere to be found when he made it downstairs so he quickly locked himself in the bathroom. Yusuke. Eyed the shower stall for a few moments, taking Ryuji’s advice into consideration before the memory of Akira’s tongue sliding out to swipe away at the popsicle droplets resurfaced.

Yusuke hissed as he grabbed for his pants, with a soft sound, a curse and a moan he dropped his pants and fisted his length. He was already hard, droplets forming at the tip from his touch. He hissed as he moved his hand down and then back up his cock in a tight grip.

But even his own hand felt unbearably hot on his own aroused length. Yusuke hissed slowl as he glanced around for an idea. Then the tap came to his gaze. A quick turn of the facet for cold water and he was shaking off the excess.

Then this time when he slid his hand down his shaft, Yusuke was able to hiss lightly at the feeling of coolness on his heated length. He moaned softly at the feeling.

The cool feeling down his cock and then back up. it made his cock throb and leak. Yusuke slid his finger alongside the crown as his cock bobbed in his hand. So hot, so hard and so thick. He had gotten worked up from watching Akira. from lusting after Akira. It was hard to explain.

He had licked and sucked so desperately. He had been on edge from hearing and watching. Yusuke slowly pumped his hand paying attention to the head of his cock. He teased the head, slid his fingers under the crown and toyed with his slit until it was wet and sticky. Beautiful sweet agony.

Akira had sucked on the top of the popsicle. Yusuke could easily imagine his leader sucking him the same way. He bowed his head as a shudder wracked his body. It was so easy to picture Akira on his knees his tongue sliding over Yusuke’s crown.

His tongue brushing Yusuke’s slit and wiping away the precum that would leak. Akira’s eyes would hold his, intensely the way he looked at everything. He had been sending shivers up and down Yusuke’s spine with every lick and suck of the popsicle.

Beautiful and at the same time so out of reach. Yusuke grunted softly as he held his hand against the wall for purchase. One hand he held against the wall to stop himself from weakening. The other he moved along his aroused length as images and dreams danced in his head.

Akira’s tongue, his mouth. Yusuke moaned softly as he worked his hand up and down his shaft. Tight grips using as much as the lingering coldness as possible. Tingles ran up and down his spine the closer he got. His hand was wet from the lingering cold water and his own precum.

He toyed with his crown until he was gasping and it echoed in the bathroom. Yusuke lowered his head as his hand worked. He was so close, the thought of Akira on his mind.

He bit his lip when he came. His knees shook before Yusuke forced them to steady. He gasped for breath as he watched his release escape from his fingers to the toilet. He caught his breath as his body slowly calmed down.

That had been quick. Quick but necessary. Yusuke reached shakily for a tissue to clean himself before he paused. He was not softening. It was rare but these things did happen. He closed his eyes with a sigh before he finished cleaning himself.

He undressed himself ignoring the erection that was as strong as ever. With a soft sigh Yusuke stepped naked into the shower. He doubted cold water would get rid of it so instead he took himself in hand and turned on the shower. He shuddered at the touch of his hand around his shaft when the first stream of water covered his skin. Hopefully this would work.

X

“You look a whole lot better.” Akira greeted him when he returned. “Guess the cold water really was for you.” The popsicles were gone but Akira had stripped down to just a shirt and pants. He was fanning himself while Ryuji balanced a bag of ice on his head. “It worked out fine I guess.”

“Yes.” Yusuke felt a lot cooler and after what he had done in the shower, he felt relieved. “My mind is a lot clearer now.” Hopefully nothing else would throw him down into a mindset of pure lust. He could only hope.


End file.
